Desertion
by nana77
Summary: Sakura deserte Konoha pour aller rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Là-bas elle espère protéger Naruto et retrouver Sasuke mais va devoir faire equipe avec Itachi. Que va t-il donc se passer ? Saku/Ita et un peu de Naru/Hina


Dans un village du nom de Konoha une jeune Kunoichi au cheveux rose et à la puissance

dévastatrice était assise, elle était devenu juunin de grande renommée et d'une grande beauté elle était très

convoitée par les hommes pour sa puissance, ses techniques médicales et sa beauté .Son nom était Sakura, élève de

Tsunade la gondaime, elle avait reçut bien sur l'amour de Naruto et de Lee mais ce si c'était fait recalé.

Perché sur un toit survolant du regard encore une fois la ville ou elle était née.

Son regard reflétait la tristesse et l'angoisse mais aussi la détermination de retrouvée la

personne qui lui était cher .Dans un denier élan elle franchit les portes de Konoha.

Dans les rues bondées de Konoha un ninja aux cheveux blond attendait son ancien sensei devant Ichiraku. Ne resistant a

l'appel des ramens qui flottait dans l'air, Naruto se resigna et alla prendre un bol de ramen double portion

Naruto : Bonjour chef un bol de ramen double portion s'il vous plait

Chef : salut naruto je t'envoi tout de suite la commande

En mangeant Naruto se rappela les habitudes de son ancien sensei

Naruto : Kakkashi sensei n'a pas changer je devrais pourtant être habitué mais non

Naruto ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune kunoichi l'observait de loin toujours fidèle a elle même .Elle n'osait pas adresser la parole

à Naruto. Ses yeux nacrés , elle avait laissée poussé ses cheveux pour arrivée au milieu du dos . Elle avait une beauté

semblable à Sakura. Ses formes etait trés généreuse et son innocence lui valait le regard parfois pervers des passants.

Elle etait toujours aussi amoureuse de Naruto mais toujours aussi timide elle s'avança d'un pas hesitant vers Naruto.

Naruto : Le jour ou Kakkashi sensei sera à l'heure je crois qu'il pleuvra des bol de ramens non se sera la fin du monde

Hinata : Euh Naruto bonjour comment tu vas ?

Naruto : Oh c'est toi Saku euh Hinata chan

Naruto avait prit un air deçu il crut que c'etait Sakura chan qu'il aimait depuis tant d'année.Hinata avait remarquée son air triste à

l'appel de sa voix ,à l'intérieur elle criait de toute ses forces pour exprimer son amour mais rien ne sortait seulement un sourrire

masquant la peine d'être rejetéé par la personne qu'on aime.

Hinata : Euh Naruto tu attendait quelqu'un ?

Naruto : oui la personne qui gagnerait le concour da personne la plus en retard du monde j'ai nommé Kakkashi Hatake.

A l'appel de son nom un nuage de fumé apparut laissant nos ninja sans voix.

Kakkashi : Je vois que je suis très connu .

Naruto : vous êtes en retard et c'est quoi l'excuse aujourd'hui ?

Kakkashi :eh bien y avait une vieille femme qui...

Naruto : avait besoin d'aide pour traverser oui je connais déjà celle là

Kakkashi : Bon mettons ça de côté, Tsunade sama nous convoque c'est très important.

Naruto : Quoi la vieille, pas un jour je serai tanquille, bon Hinata salut à une prochaine fois.

Kakkashi : Non Hinata attend toi aussi elle veut te voir

Hinata : ah bon pourtant je ne suis pas de l'equipe ?

Kakkashi : Ne me pause pas la question

Hinata Kakkashi et Naruto marchèrent d'un pas préssé pour savoir ce que voulait la vieille.

Arrivée devant la porte ils attendirent un léger entrer et ouvrit la porte.Une tonne de paperasse était sur le bureau ne voyant que la chevelure

blonde de la gondaime. Etonnamment Tsunade ne dormait pas comme à son habitude mais arborrait un visage serieux et triste.

Naruto : Salut la vieille tu nous veux quoi aujourd'hui

Tsunade : Naruto combien de fois je devrai te dire de ne pas m'appeller comme ça mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Tsunade avait du mal à articuler la suite tant ça lui faisait du mal mais reussit tant bien que mal.

Tsunade : Naruto je suis désolé je... je ne , je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait déserté Konoha

Naruto : Et quoi tu veux qu'on le ramène pas de problème bon on y va

Tsunade : Naruto c'est Sakura qui a deserté et selon nos prevision elle va intégrer l'Akatsuki

Après cette phrase un long silence se fit entendre Kakkashi restait sans voix , Hinata ,elle ne comprenait pas et se posait beaucoup de question et enfin Naruto versa une

larme et ses mains etait telles que des larmes de sang se fit couler.


End file.
